terrian_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Mason
Mason is the main character. He owns the Mushroom Kingdom and is the most intelligent character. Appearance He looks like mario but has a pure red outfit. He also has brown eyes. He has a mustache an a red hat with a "M" on it. He has white gloves and yellow overall buttons. He also has two red dots as scars from vampirification, though he usually hides them as to not make people nervous about being around a vampire. Episodes * The Army Of The T-Posers * The Thefted Thief * Paint Wars * Magick And Monsters * The Stuff Of Legends * Black Vortex * TEOTW * TEOTW2 * TEOTW3 * Cursed Stones * Dawn Of The Dead * An Ice Trip Down Memory Lane * Mind Controls * The Glass Desert * Malice In Wonderland (As Mr. Teatime) * Rainbow Road * Tinyland * Lights Out! * Erased! * Vamp Champ * Sightless * Mythbusters * Diamonds And Ice Cream * Brickfist * Pre EOTW * Frozen Fear * Camping * Split Down The Middle * Dogsitting * To Space! * Dimension Jumpers * Baseballing * Medusa's Wrath * Voodwho? * Band Work * ... * Pencil Pals * Return Of Scribbley * Scribbley's Revenge * Mr. Game And Watch * Super Smash Bros Fight! * Don't Deal With The Devil * Wardrobe Horror * Scroll Scarabs * Ghost Boasts * Mason Party 8 * Wii Sports * Cut To The Stake! * In Your Vase! Alter Egos Agent 742369 Agent 742369 is a detective/spy alter ego Mason takes whenever he is figuring out a crime or theft. He made his debut in the episode "Diamonds And Ice Cream". Mr. Teatime In the episode "Malice In Wonderland", Meggy has a fever dream when she gets extremely ill. She, in her fever dream, has an Alice In Wonderland like experience. In this dream, she meets a crazy character eesembling Mason who calls himself "Mr. Teatime". Mr. M whenever Nastasia uses her Mind-Control Shades on him, Mr. M comes out. He is a rude and evil version of Mason. He made his debut in the episode "Paper Plane". Sparex Sure-Shot Mason is actually not an alter ego of Mason, but actually an ancestor of his. He made his only appearance in the episode "West Of The Weird". He acts like Mason, but is dressed as a cowboy. He also claims to be skilled with all weapons "from darts to hot sauce". He is presumed to be aware of the fourth wall and the timelines like all Masons due to the fact that he unintentionally acknowledges it many times and at one point literally says "Well, I have no idea what a fourth wall is or if it's a wall at all, but maybe a descendant of mine might.". This also possibly means he knows Mason, which would mean either time travel or the possibility that Mason is a lot older than he seems. 1UpGamer64 In the Cool Guys Play Games series, many of the characters return as gamers. It is never expicitly stated who is who, however actions, dialogue, behavior, intelligence, and (easiest way to tell) voices can be used to determine. Mason's gaming username is 1UpGamer64. Powers * Pyrokinesis '''- Mason is shown to be able to summon fire just like Mario and Luigi. * '''Portal Summoning - Mason can open portals to and from the second dimension and can use that for travelling. * Teleportation '- Mason has shown many times he can teleport. The main showcase of this is him intentionally walking the wrong way and still making his eay towards where he wants to go. * '''Laser Beams '- Mason has the ability to fire giant laser beams that are seemingly instantkill. Mason also has the ability to cause them to make sharp turns. * '''Fourth Wall Awareness - Mason has shown multiple times he is aware of the fourth wall. He has mentioned the subtitles that appear, has mentioned the fact that the series is a Tv show, and multiple times has stated he is aware of different episodes. * Timeline Awareness '- Mason has multiple times mentioned other Masons from different timelines and his and Tari's daughter Cosma is recognized by him even before he became a father in the current timeline. * '''Levitation '- Mason has levitated before. However, he can only do it about five feet above the ground at the very most. * '''Double Jump - Mason has the ability to do a double jump. * Mario Jump - Mason has the ability to jump like Mario. * Ink Sliding '''- Mason has the ability to slide across ink like ice. He is also shown to be able to trigger this ability at will. * '''Squid Form - Like all inklings, Mason can turn back and forth into an squid form. * Immortality - Mason has taken hits that should have killed him and survived. * Hovering - Mason is able to float, however it has been shown he can only float up to two feet above a solid object. As of becoming a Hyperdemon, Mason no longer actually uses this power or has a use for it. *'Soul Sucking' - Mason has the ability to remove souls from people. This kills them, is healthy for him, and gives him their powers. This power is so horrifying and evil, Mason has never used it and refuses to. According to him, it is so horrible that there is nobody that exists or ever existed who deserves it, and there is no crime bad enough to make someone deserve it. *'Vampire Bite' - Mason can bite someone's neck and turn them into a vampire. * Super Strength - Mason has super strength and can punch, launch, kick, and throw things really hard. However, he (Like Tari) cannot control it very much. * Super Jump - Mason has the ability to jump so high he can go to space. * Scanning - Mason has the ability to look over great masses of land and locate something or someone very easily. He is also able to use this power to scan someone. This allows him to see their age, name, weight, height, and how powerful they are. Mason can also use this to see someone's memories and determine whether or not they are lying. * X-Ray Vision - Mason can see through solid objects. This power also means it is impossible to fool him with a disguise. * Flying '''- Mason can fly. * '''Gravitational Force Manipulation - Mason has what is basically the power to move around his enemies with a wave of his hand. * Time Stopping - Mason has the ability to stop time. He can also start it again. * Possession - Mason can possess people like a ghost. * Heat Seaking - Mason has the ability to sense heat from life and from temperature. Mason has also said he can sense life, but that was him joking. Trivia * In some episodes he is shown to be brave, while in some episodes he is shown to be a scaredy cat. * If you look closely, his outfit actually isn't all red, as there is some blue at the edges of his overalls. * In "The Terrian Awards", he won "Most Likely To Succeed". He also won "Most Likely To Be A Criminal" after getting mad. ** This makes him the only character to have won multiple Terrian Awards. ** The latter of the two awards given to him is also a joke referencing his past. * He is shown in the episode "The Army Of The T-Posers" to be selfless as he sacrifices himself for everyone else to escape and survive. * He actually is the only character besides Bob to not dislike Fishy Boopkins's anime. He also actually enjoys it. * His species has actually changed greatly. ** He started out as a pure human. ** In the episode "War On Octopi", Meggy used a ritual and turned him into an inkling. However, the ritual wasn't done properly and only made him half-inkling half-human instead of a full inkling. ** In the episode "Curse Of The Sugarless Halloween", Mason's curse made him into a vampire. ** He was badly injured over many episodes with "Bill's Game" finally hospitalizing him. He would have died, however cybernatic enhancements. His left arm is also completely metal. ** At the end of "Bill's Game", Bill, desperate to preserve hyperdemon blood, turned Mason into a hyperdemon. * He doesn't hold grudges very much as multiple times he has gotten mad at someone, but soon forgiven them. The only exception is Waluigi. However he has forgiven him at this point. ** However, he has also shown he can be extremely violent, murderous, revenge-seeking, and insane while mad. This was shown as he almost murdered SMG4 and Saiko when they scared him by pranking him with Baldi. * His gaming username 1UpGamer64 is a combination of 1Up or 1-Up, the word "Gamer", and the number 64 to represent Super Mario 64 and 64 Bit Models. * His friends are his weakness. * He is shown to care very much for Tari and be very protective of her if she is in danger. ** Her life was once also successfully used to blackmail Mason. * He has shown that he is very deadly and very powerful in the series. ** He also is skilled in combat.. * Instead of "God", he says "Arceus". It is unknown why however it is assumed to be because of him liking anime and Pokemon being a well known and popular anime. * Mason suffers from Acrophobia. * Mason had an encounter with a goose where it screeched at him and scared him as a kid. This left him with temporary Anatidaephobia. Quotes * Hi! It's Nice To Meet You! My Name's Mason! ''- Introducing Himself * ''Oh My Arceus! - Shocked * Yeah Bellman, It's Time! - Using Bellman To Activate A Bomb. * I Guess In The Multiverse, There Can Be More Than One Of Me. - Meeting Himself. * Wait No, Luigi! It's Me, Mason! I Come In Peace! ''- Finding Luigi As A Ghost * ''Well I'm Only Here Because You Said We Were Playing Magic, Drama, & Action, And I Love Playing That Game. ''- Mason * ''Uh, SMG4? We Already Did An Episode Where We Went To Space. * Hey Bud, You Realize I Could End Your Life In An Instant, Right? * Do You Wanna Say That Again, Punk? * Oh No, No, No...... '''YOU BETTER GET READY TO DIE!' * ''Where I'm From We Don't Support The Idea Of Revenge. * Oh, But We Aren't In My Hometown, Are We? * Why Am I Always Sacrificing Myself To Save You Guys? * Where Did My Meat Cleaver Go? I Don't See It. * Oh! That Would Explain Why I Have A Splitting Headache. * Uh, 2+2=4?! I Don't Know What You Want From Me! Please Leave Me Alone! ''-To Baldi As A Desperate Last Resort. * ''Let's Go, Everyone, Mason's Back To Slay! ''- Coming Back To Battle * ''It's-A-Me, Dirtbag, And My Name Ain't Mario. ''- His Famous Quote Right Before He Kills Bill Cipher. * ''Mario, It's 5AM. Go back To bed. ''-To Mario After He Woke Mason Up To Play Pokêmanga. * ''For The Love Of Arceus, Go Back To Sleep Mario, You Overweight Numbskull. ''-To Mario After He Continued To Pressure Mason To Play Pokêmanga. * ''How Would You Like To Cry Red Material? ''-Mason Threatening Someone Who Threatened Tari. * ''I Can Do Anything! ''-His Response To Being Told He Couldn't Enter A Room. * ''HUH?! ''-His response to hearing the Police officer saying "Can't" while arresting him. * ''Betcha Can't Defeat Me! ''-His Response To Hearing Jevil Say "I Can do anything!". * ''Can I Hack This?! CAN I HACK THIS?! Hahahahahahaha! This Computer Is Child's Play! - * Don't Take Me! Take Mario, He's Worthless! ''- Being Captured * ''Guys, The Mov-A-Platform Is Broken.... Also Most Of My Bones. - Popping Out Of The Mov-A-Platform Rubble. * Wait A Minute, I Can Fly?! - Learning Of A New Power * Well Bill, You're An Idiot. You've Just Challenged Me In The One Place I Reign Supreme. The Mindscape. - With Power * Waluigi's Back! - Another Waluigi Apocalypse * *Hissing* ''- Angry * ''Oh These dots? They're My Vampire Bite Marks. ''- * ''Ugh, Forget The Monster, The Most Dangerous Thing In Bird Box Is The Stairwell. * Peterguy27 Asks, 'Why do you hide your marks?' * Oh The Reason I Hide My Vampire Bite Mark Dots Are So People Don't See My Marks And Get Nervous About Being Around A Vampire. ''- * ''Oh... Uh.... Hi..., Monika. ''- Remeeting Monika * ''Ah! Betty! ''- Remeeting Betty * ''AHH!!! Oh god oh god too high! Too high! Gallery Gallery for Mason here. Relationships His Parents Mason barely knows anything about his parents as they died in the ocean on a raft when he was little. Mason found his birth certificate in the records department, however it was heavily burned in the fire. Becuase of the burn marks, the last names and year of birth weren't readable. Mason did learn the names of his parents (Marceline and Cyril) and that Chris was actually his brother. Tari Mason cares greatly for Tari and is her husband. He loves her and takes care of her to the point where he threatened someone after they insulted her. The relationship they have cannot be broken. Fishy Boopkins Mason is good friends with Fishy Boopkins and loves watching anime with him. However, he doesn't have any waifu pillows like Fishy Boopkins. Bob Masin is Bob' friend, however he also sometimes gets tired of his jerkiness like everyone else. Saiko Mason and Saiko's good friendship and Mason's extreme tolerance of whatever Saiko does for the longest time was a mystery. In Smash!-ing Paperwork, their relationship becomes even more apparent as Mason signs his signature as "Mason Bitaru", meaning he and Saiko share the exact same last name. In Party Wreckers, Mason answers the Truth-Or-Dare question "Who's your parental figure?" by saying "Saiko". In Life Of Crime, their relationship is finally revealed with it being that Mason was abandoned by his parents after they died in a giant wave and Saiko found Mason as a young child and raised him like a son. Meggy Mason is friends with Meggy back when they were still in school within the first season. He also participates in splatfests with her. Princess Peach Mason works with Peach but otherwise isn't much involved. Princess Bloodstone TBA Cappy TBA Mario TBA Luigi TBA Baldi TBA Shroomy TBA Jeeves TBA Wario TBA Waluigi TBA Chris TBA Scribbley TBA Joey TBA Cory TBA Cactus Kid TBA Villager TBA Isabelle TBA Bowser TBA Bowser Jr. TBA Stylia TBA RetroSpecter TBA Rosalina TBA Kirby TBA Link TBA Toon Link TBA Sonic TBA Tails TBA SMG4 TBA SMG3 TBA SMGU TBA SMGN TBA SWG4 TBA SLG4 TBA Wason TBA Tason TBA Snason TBA Master Hand TBA Lucario TBA Mewtwo TBA Marshal TBA Finn TBA Fern TBA Cuphead Mason treats Cuphead as a friend and refuses to hurt them as he hurts King Dice instead. Mugman Mason treats Mugman as a friend and refuses to hurt them as he hurts King Dice instead. Grim Bendy Detective Pikachu Professor E. Gad Yoshi Heavy Donkey Kong Purple Guy Mason knoes and used to work with Purple Guy at Freddy Fazbender's Pepperoni. Marionette Bill Cipher Nastasia TBA Mr. M TBA Radar TBA Wendy Corduroy TBA T-Pose Zombies Mason is terrified of T-Pose Zombies.Category:Characters Category:Terrian World Originals Category:Real People Category:Humans Category:Main Characters Category:Masons